A Captain's Wish
by Lindsey Taylor
Summary: You will just have to read it, the second chapter is up!!!R&R please!! Very J/C
1. Default Chapter

A Captain's Wish  
  
Kathryn Janeway was sitting on the bridge she had been on duty almost all day. The bridge was filled with senior staff. Ten weeks prior to this date, five years into their journey, she and Chakotay gave into the temptations. No one knew, and they had returned to Captain and Commander at all times. As Kathryn sat there in her chair her stomach started to cramp, she wanted to double over in pain but she refused to allow herself to do that. Then it happened as she sat there her pants felt damp, she lurched from her chair.  
  
Chakotay- Captain?  
  
Janeway- I'll be right back, I.I forgot something.  
  
She left the bridge uneasily and headed for her quarters. When she got there she realized it was more serious than she believed.  
  
Janeway- Janeway to the Doctor  
  
Doctor- Yes, Captain?  
  
Janeway- Can you transport to my quarters; it's an emergency!  
  
Doctor- On my way, Doctor out.  
  
Moments later the doctor materialized with his Med Kit and called for her.  
  
Doctor- Captain!  
  
Janeway- I'm bleeding, and my stomach.  
  
Doctor- (scanning her) Captain why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?  
  
Janeway- Pregnant!  
  
Doctor- Yes, Doctor to transporter room one, lock on the captain's signal and transport us to Sick Bay.  
  
Janeway- (After materializing) Pregnant! That can't be, you're wrong doctor, I'm menopausal.  
  
Doctor- Yes, lay down on bio bed two, please  
  
Janeway- Doctor I feel lightheaded what's happening?  
  
Doctor- Captain, I am sorry.  
  
Janeway- What is it?  
  
Doctor- You're miscarrying.  
  
Janeway- Can you.?  
  
Doctor- There is nothing I can do, I'll need to do a procedure but.  
  
Janeway- I'm on duty.  
  
Doctor- Captain.  
  
Janeway- Give me an analgesic.  
  
Doctor- I can't just.  
  
Janeway- Doctor, you want me to comfortable?  
  
Doctor- Yes, but.  
  
Janeway- I would be most comfortable if the Commander was here  
  
Doctor- I can call him, now  
  
Janeway- No! If won't give me anything, I'll be leaving anyway.  
  
Doctor- Very well, you win; here is something for the pain and the bleeding.  
  
Janeway- Thank you. Oww!  
  
Doctor- Sorry, as soon as you're finished, come back here, I have to perform a small procedure.  
  
Janeway- Very well, Doctor  
  
Kathryn Janeway left Sick Bay and headed for the bridge. She walked on the bridge and without stopping on her way to the Ready Room she called to Chakotay.  
  
Janeway- Commander, my Ready Room, now.  
  
Chakotay rose and entered a few seconds behind her, she turned and faced him approaching him she spoke.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay I didn't forget something this morning.  
  
Chakotay- I know  
  
Janeway- I was pregnant.  
  
Chakotay- You, I, We are. I don't believe it!  
  
Chakotay reached his hand out and touched her stomach; he didn't expect to feel anything but he thought he would check, just incase. As he did she looked down and pictured the smile she saw on his face when she said "pregnant". Then she realized it was short lived. She wanted so much to let the flood gates loose. The more she thought about the joy he was feeling the higher the water levels rose. She keep the Captain façade anymore, as he looked up at her he saw pain in her eyes and tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay!  
  
She collapsed on his chest and he held her tight still totally bewildered. Through her tears, her head still buried in his chest, she told him.  
  
Janeway- I . I miscarried, that's why I left the bridge.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn.  
  
He kissed her head and stroked her back and hair. As she quivered in his arms his heart broke. After she calmed down they sat on the couch and talked.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay I never thought for one second there was any chance of me getting pregnant. If I had thought there was I would have never allowed myself to do what I, well, we did. I never realized the bliss and pure joy that goes along with having someone, a person, growing inside of you. When the doctor told me I was not going to conceive I didn't think it would affect me like this.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn, you may be the Captain of a starship, and you may be leading a crew stranded, probably for a long time in the Delta Quadrant. You may be leading an expedition into the unknown but under that is a woman, a very beautiful and emotional woman. I can see that even when you can't. If we had stayed on New Earth we would already have a child that is one thing I don't doubt for a moment. I also doubt very much that you will never be a mother, because you already are. You're a mother to this crew, to Harry especially.  
  
Janeway- You're right, but a child of my own, Chakotay I would like nothing more then to experience parenthood with you.  
  
Chakotay- Well, we have about one hundred children; we're old.  
  
Janeway- (laughing) Thank you, will you accompany me to Sick Bay, I don't want to go through that alone.  
  
Chakotay- Of Course. I am partially responsible for this.  
  
Janeway- Janeway to Tuvok  
  
Tuvok- Tuvok here  
  
Janeway- Take over for a little while.  
  
Tuvok- Very Well Captain. Tuvok out  
  
Janeway- Shall we go out the back?  
  
Chakotay- Certainly, after you Kathryn  
  
The pair walked to the Medical Bay, they took their time. Finally, they arrived.  
  
Janeway- Doctor?  
  
Doctor- Captain, Commander. I take it everything went smoothly.  
  
Janeway- Yes, it did. I'm ready, what exactly will you be doing?  
  
Doctor- It's just a very simple procedure. I will need to know two things  
  
Janeway- Certainly  
  
Doctor- How long have you been intimate and when was the last time you two had.  
  
Janeway- Doctor!  
  
Doctor- Captain, I don't mean to be indelicate but I must know.  
  
Janeway- Very well, just once about ten weeks ago.  
  
The doctor performed the very quick and easy procedure while Kathryn and Chakotay talked. Before she knew it the doctor was finished.  
  
Doctor- That's all Captain, you may go. Computer save all files to KJaneway1272.  
  
Janeway- Thank you doctor.  
  
Chakotay- Does she need to come back for any follow-up visits.  
  
Doctor- No, that won't be necessary Commander.  
  
Chakotay- Thank you, doctor.  
  
Doctor- My pleasure  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay leave and go their separate ways. Kathryn was so tired. The next morning she woke up early and went to the holodeck. As she stood there she wondered.  
  
Janeway- Computer open file KJaneway1272  
  
Computer- File Open  
  
Janeway- Display on screen  
  
Kathryn stood staring at the screen and after a few minutes she spoke again.  
  
Janeway- Computer project an approximate image of the child at two years.  
  
Computer- Image complete  
  
As Kathryn stood staring at her would-be two-year old Chakotay had awoken and was wondering where she was, as they were supposed to meet for breakfast.  
  
Chakotay- Computer locate Kathryn Janeway  
  
Computer- Kathryn Janeway is in Holodeck One  
  
Chakotay- Is there a program currently running in Holodeck One?  
  
Computer- No  
  
Chakotay decided to see what she was up to, while he was on his way Kathryn made a few adjustments.  
  
Janeway- Computer Project an approximate image of the child at five years  
  
Computer- Image Complete  
  
Kathryn approached the child and knelt down in front of her. Chakotay entered the holodeck.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn, what are you doing?  
  
Janeway- (rising) Chakotay!  
  
Chakotay- Who is that?  
  
Janeway- Our child at five  
  
Chakotay- What?  
  
Janeway- You should see her at two; she's adorable, Computer project and approximate image of the child at two years.  
  
Computer- Image complete  
  
Chakotay- Wow, how did you do this?  
  
Janeway- The doctor saved all my scans to my file; I accessed it.  
  
Chakotay approached her and stared at his daughter, he put his arm around Kathryn. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled, he kissed her forehead and looked back at his beautiful daughter.  
  
  
  
More to come. 


	2. A Captain's Dream

A Captain's Dream  
  
Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, dreaming of her would-be daughter instead of doing her reports. As she sat there staring of into space the door bell rang.  
  
Janeway- (standing)Come In  
  
Tuvok- Captain  
  
Janeway- Tuvok. I never did get a chance to thank you the other day for taking over out there  
  
Tuvok- It was not a problem, is everything all right?  
  
Janeway- Everything's fine, why do you ask.  
  
Tuvok- Well two days ago.  
  
Janeway- Oh.Chakotay and I had a small problem to take care of.  
  
Tuvok- If it was a security matter.  
  
Janeway- Oh, no and I needed to be there.  
  
Tuvok- Very well, I am glad everything is as it should be.  
  
Janeway- Yes, thank you for your concern Tuvok.  
  
As Tuvok leaves Chakotay enters.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn, what did Tuvok want?  
  
Janeway- He wanted to make sure I was okay after what happened.  
  
Chakotay- You told him?  
  
Janeway- No, of course not, I simply told him we had a matter to take of.  
  
Chakotay- Oh, well I was wondering if.  
  
Doctor- Captain can you report to Sick Bay?  
  
Janeway- Certainly, right away?  
  
Doctor- Yes, you may want the Commander to join you.  
  
Chakotay- What is this about Doctor?  
  
Doctor- Just come to Sick Bay.  
  
Janeway- On our way, Janeway out.  
  
Kathryn looked at Chakotay and he extended his arm in the direction of the door. She smiled uneasily and led the way out and into the turbo lift. They didn't speak; he was worried something was wrong with her. He knew she shared that same concern and he was worried that if he said something he might upset her more. Then it was upon them, they entered Sick Bay.  
  
Doctor- Ah. Captain, Commander, Captain lay down on bio bed 1  
  
Janeway- Doctor?  
  
Doctor- Nothing to be concerned about, yet.  
  
Janeway- Yet?  
  
Doctor- Mmmmm. as I suspected, Captain after you left I took a look at your files again and I found a little something.  
  
Chakotay- A little something?  
  
Doctor- Yes, an embryo.  
  
Janeway- Embryo? I miscarried.  
  
Doctor- Well, yes, but as I did the procedure I realized the Placenta was not separating as much as I feared.  
  
Chakotay- What?  
  
Doctor- Commander, when a miscarriage occurs the Placenta separates and kills the embryo. But in the Captains total separation had not occurred, I stopped it but I thought the embryo was still killed.  
  
Janeway- I'm pregnant  
  
Doctor- We will have to monitor your progress extremely carefully and you will most likely be on full bed-rest by the end of the third trimester but yes.  
  
Janeway- I don't believe it.  
  
Doctor- Captain in about two weeks you'll start putting on a lot of weight.  
  
Janeway- I don't mind  
  
Chakotay- Can we leave?  
  
Doctor- Of course, if you experience any morning sickness come and see me.  
  
Janeway- I will Doctor and thank you.  
  
Chakotay helped her down of the medical bed. He had never been so happy and the look of pure joy on her face made him feel warm inside. When he lifted her by the waist and placed her on the ground she hugged him and they left Sick Bay. When they were in the corridors Chakotay turned to her and stopped walking, she stopped and flashed a smile he knew he would always remember. He leaned down and kissed her, to his surprise, as they were in view of a passing crewman although none were in sight, she wrapped her arms around him. When they broke he put his arm around her waist and they continued the walk back to her quarters. When they came around the next turn B'Elanna was standing there staring back at them in awe.  
  
Janeway- B'Elanna  
  
B'Elanna- Captain, Commander  
  
Janeway- It's all right B'Elanna, now that Chakotay and myself are.well.that is we will be able to be affectionate in public now that we're.  
  
Chakotay could see B'Elanna was not following the jumbled words that came from Kathryn's mouth and he also knew Kathryn had no idea what to say.  
  
Chakotay- We're pregnant B'Elanna  
  
B'Elanna- Congratulations!  
  
Janeway- Thank you.  
  
B'Elanna- Who else knows?  
  
Chakotay- No one, well the doctor.  
  
B'Elanna- Oh, I promise I won't say a word.  
  
Janeway- That's not necessary, B'Elanna  
  
B'Elanna- Oh, no Captain I wouldn't want to.  
  
Janeway- It's all right B'Elanna, everyone will know in two weeks or so when I start to put on some weight.  
  
B'Elanna- (laughs) You're right. Well, I had better get on my way because an EPS Relay burned out earlier.  
  
Chakotay- Very well, we'll see you at the briefing later today.  
  
B'Elanna turned and walked down the corridor, Chakotay slipped his arm around Kathryn's waist and the pair continued on to the bridge. Just before she rounded the corner B'Elanna turned and looked back at her superior officers and smiled. Kathryn and Chakotay boarded the turbo lift.  
  
Janeway- Should we tell the crew?  
  
Chakotay- I don't know.  
  
Janeway- I think we should wait.  
  
Chakotay- Whatever you feel comfortable.  
  
Before Chakotay could finish his sentence the turbo lift doors opened and he took his arm from around her waist. They entered the bridge as Captain and Commander, and took their seats. Not ten minutes later Janeway's comm. Badge beeped and she tapped it.  
  
Janeway- Janeway here.  
  
Vorik- Captain, congratulations!  
  
Janeway- Excuse me?  
  
Vorik- B'Elanna just told me. Pregnant, I don't believe it.  
  
Everyone on the bridge stared in awe at their captain. She looked at Chakotay and smiled.  
  
Janeway- Thank you, Vorik. Janeway out.  
  
Tuvok- Captain?  
  
Janeway- It's true Tuvok (she looks at Chakotay and takes his hand) The Commander and I are pregnant.  
  
More to come. 


End file.
